


Arthur x Merlin

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur x Merlin. Rated M..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur x Merlin

"Merlin!" A voice shouted, Merlin jolted his head upwards, he realized he has was asleep on the Prince's bed. "Why're you asleep on my bed? Have you done your duties yet?" Arthur said folding his arms.

 

"I wasn't sleeping," Merlin said sitting up, "I was making sure the bed was comfortable enough for you to sleep in tonight.." A smile grew on Merlin's face.

 

"You're a horrible liar Merlin, get off my bed and get my bath ready." Arthur said lightly smacking the back of Merlin's head.

 

"Yeah yeah..." Merlin mumbled hopping of the bed and walking towards the big bucket and filling it with a decent amount of water.

 

"Make sure it's warm Merlin, but not to hot! I don't want to get burnt again." Arthur said removing his red shirt and tossing it onto the floor. Merlin turned around and watched Arthur stretch, his body was like a god. "And I assume you're looking at me for what reason?"

 

"Huh?!" Merlin gasped, he was so distracted with Arthur's body he forgot he was even in the real world. "No sire, it's just you're getting a little fat." He lied.

 

"Excuse me? Me getting fat?" Arthur said looking down at his stomach. Merlin nodded his head quickly. "I am not fat, have you forgotten I train everyday?" 

 

"Well looks like its not working then, hah.." Merlin laughed, Arthur stared Merlin down. He stopped laughing, he knew to stop before Arthur strangled him to death. The servant swallowed hard and poured the water into the bath and place the big bucket down. 

"Check the water, I don't want it burning hot again you idiot," Arthur said placing a hand onto his own waist, Merlin nodded and dipped a finger in the water. 

 

"It's all good sire," the prince nodded and shooed Merlin away, he quickly hurried out of Arthur's chambers and waited near the door. A splash could be heard, "can I come in now sire?"

 

"Yes Merlin, but don't bother me to much," The prince mumbled, the servant nodded and fidgeted with his hands. "What are you doing now Merlin? Stop fidgeting." 

 

"I have to go muck out the stables," Merlin whispered heading back towards the door.

 

"I thought they you had cleaned them already?" Arthur said. 

 

"Right...." Merlin looked around unsure of what to do. "Sire, sorry to bother you, but I'm going to visit Lady Morgana."

 

"Morgana? How come?" The prince asked turning over in the bathtub. His abs covered in water made Merlin tighten his jaw. "You like her or something?" He asked. Merlin stayed silent, a grin appeared on Arthur's face. "I knew it, don't worry I won't tell anyone," he laughed. "Haha, who'd think you'd like my Fathers ward."

 

"I don't like Lady Morgana! Well I do, but as a friend not as a lover, you prat." Merlin complained. Arthur let out a laugh, "I don't see what's so funny about it." 

"Everything you idiot!" The prince, he looked up at Merlin and gave him a smile. "Come wash my hair now," Arthur said sitting up in the tub. Merlin sighed and headed over towards Arthur. 

 

"I swear can't you do this by yourself?" The younger man muttered. 

 

"Of course not! That's why you're here." Arthur laughed, Merlin sighed and sat behind him. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo and pouring a great amout on his right palm, 

"Close your eyes," Merlin said while moving his hands closer to his hair. His hand moved onto Arthur's head and began to lather his head with shampoo.

 

"Merlin," mumbled Arthur. "Why do you have womanly hands?" Merlin angrily tugged the princes hair. "Ow!"

 

"I insit you stop calling me a girl and worry about other things," Merlin snapped. An arm wrapped around Merlin's neck dragging him down.

 

"And If I don't stop?" The prince laughed, Merlin tightened his jaw. "Well Merlin?" 

 

"Quit playing Sire," Merlin gulped, being close to the prince made him nervous. If someone where to walk in he knew he'd be at the block afterward If someone got the wrong idea and told King Uther.

 

A bead of sweat built up on Merlin's forehead, "Sire.. If someone where to see us like this they'd surely get the wrong idea... Don't you think.."

 

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur barked back, Merlin bit onto his lip to refrain from saying anything else. "Come join me," Arthur laughed moving around in the tub showing an empty Space at the end of his feet.

 

Merlin bucked backwards falling onto the floor. "Arthur!" He shouted. The younger man could feel his heart beating fast, and also the sound of that bastard prince laughing. "Stop fooling around you prat..!"

 

"Merlin does it look like I'm fooling around?" Arthur said turning around in the bath tub to face Merlin. "Now come here, my patience is running low," he said in a much angrier voice.

 

The younger man hesitated for a moment, but he knew if he didn't obey he'd be sent to get tomatoes thrown at him. But figured he'd had enough of tomatoes and lettuce thrown at him.

 

"Merlin!" Snapped the prince, Merlin looked up with a smile on his face. "What's so funny?" The smile disappeared, "Well? What is it then?"

 

"I just thought of something sire.. Forgive me.." He said very quietly. 

 

They both stayed quiet for awhile before the sound of swooshing water caught the younger mans attention. Quickly he placed his head down.

 

The sound of water continued, and he noticed a shadow appear. "Merlin, I need my robe." 

 

Merlin quickly nodded and rushed over towards Arthur's bed grabbing a white robe which lay there. While reaching for the robe, he felt a push and fell onto the bed. 

 

"Ah.." He suddenly felt water drip onto his clothing, and heat. "Arthur?!" He gasped.

 

"What is it now?" Arthur mumbled into his servants ear. The younger man shivered, "Are you going to ignore me? Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I'm sorry sire.." He mumbled, a hand placed onto Merlin's chin, lifting it slightly up. He could feel a bump grind against his behind area and he let out a soft moan.

 

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." Arthur's whispered again, he moved lower down Merlin's back. "Say a word and I'll see you to your punishment that tomorrow holds." He growled. Merlin nodded, the princes hand made its way into the servants shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

 

Slowly his hand crept upper, softly pinching at Merlin's nipples making him moan softly. "Merlin," a hand slid into his trousers, making the young man gulp hard. "Give me some service." Suddenly Merlin was turned around. "Make sure not to bite."

 

"Bite?" He asked, Merlin noticed Arthur had been erect, and forgotten he was naked as well. He shook his head and scooted back on the bed. He might've craved Arthur at some points, but he was to scared to be caught. He knew of they were he would be sent to the block surely. "Your father.."

 

"He doesn't have to know," The prince said softly leaning in to Merlin, pressing his thumb against the servants plump pink lips, then sliding the thumb inside his hot wet mouth. Arthur's thumb wiggled around for awhile before deciding to pull in out. 

 

He noticed his servants pale face turning red instantl. "Merlin, tell me in not the first person.. You know what nevermind.." He mumbled. Arthur got off of Merlin and quickly grabbed his robe. "You're dismissed, you may go back to your chambers."

 

The servant sighed of relief and hurried out off the bed and dashing towards the door. "And Merlin," Arthur spoke. Merlin turned around to face the prince who folded his arms. "Don't think I'm letting you off easy." Merlin quickly nodded.

 

"Goodnight sire.." He mumbled quickly walking out the chamber. Face flushed red and burning as well. He didn't want to face Arthur tomorrow, knowing he wouldn't be let off easily. 

 

Merlin swallowed hard, for his throat was dry. The thought of Arthur's bare abs covered in water and over his own body made him feel excited. He felt himself rise in his pants and let out a soft moan before hurrying to his chambers. 

 

He quickly entered the chamber, making sure Gaius was fast asleep before rushing into his room and closing the door quietly. The more he moved, the harder it was to bare the hard on that grew in his trousers. 

 

He slumped onto his bed and slid a hand down into his trousers, grazing against his erection. He felt shameless and guilty for doing such acts while Gaius slept in the other room. He slid his hand out and decided to go to sleep instead of having to deal with the problem in his pants. And soon enough it worked, Merlin was fast asleep. 

 

But nevertheless, morning came in what seemed to be a split second. 

 

"Merlin, wake up you lazy boy.." Gaius mumbled. Merlin opens one eye and let out a heavy sigh."what's wrong now?" Gaius asked walking towards the young man.

 

"It's Arthur Gaius, I don't know what to do." Merlin sighed sitting up and hanging his head down low. 

 

Gaius kept toward Merlin taking a seat at the edge of his bed. "And whys that?" The old man asked. Merlin tightened his jaw and turned to look at Gaius.

 

"All I can say is that if I do something, I would have to pay consequence if I were caught." He said shifting his eyes, Gaius let out a sigh. "What do you think I should do Gaius?"

 

"Are you planning to use magic Merlin?" Gaius said with his voice shaky. Merlin shook his head, "Then? Spit it out boy."

 

"I can't really say it Gaius! All I can say is that I'm not sure of what to do." Merlin snapped. A sigh came out of Gaius as he stood up and walked near the door. 

 

"Do what you feel is right, Merlin." Gaius said closing the door to let Merlin think for awhile. He was unsure still on what to do. Perhaps he could ask Arthur to take the day off and ask Gwen for some advice.

 

He jumped off his bed, and headed out of his chambers, quickly rushing to Arthur. He forgot he had to wake the prince up. 

 

"Arthur!" He shouted slamming the chamber door open. The prince was still asleep on his bed, Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sire it's time to rise," he said leaning against the blonde. 

He gulped hard, and placed a hand onto the blonde mans face gently stroking it. Suddenly the blonde instantly opened an eye, and Merlin let out a gasp. An arm pulled him down. "What're you doing Merlin?" 

 

"I... I just came to wake you up.." He said nervously, Arthur smiled. "What?" Out of nowhere, Merlin was pulled into a wet kiss. Arthur slid his tongue into Merlin's mouth and began to suck.

 

It made Merlin feel like his tongue was about to be ripped out, and a tad bit of pleasure mixed in between. Merlin pulled back with a gasp. Arthur slammed their lips back together, indulging every moment.

 

"God Merlin, strip!" Arthur groaned, Merlin stayed still for awhile. "Now Merlin!" He said biting down onto the young mans flesh softly. 

 

"Ah..." Merlin whimpered as Arthur continued sucking on the flesh he had recently bit, leave love marks. "Sire.. Stop plea..please!" He gasped pulling on the Princes robe. 

 

"Oh shut up Merlin," he growled grabbing Merlin by the hand and flipping him over onto his stomach. "The hell.. Merlin you forgot to close the door." Arthur said releasing the servant. 

 

"I'm sorry..." He said letting out a laugh, Arthur smiled and placed a hand onto Merlin's brown hair, messing it up. "Arthur, I was wondering.." He said moving his hands around. "Could I have the day off? Just today?"

 

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, "And for what reason Merlin?" The prince said sliding a hand into Merlin's clothes. "Don't you think I'll be lonely?" Arthur's hands found Merlin's nipples and began to play with them. 

A soft cry was let out by Merlin, he wanted more but knew he couldn't risk it for both of their sakes. Merlin was snapped back into reality when he felt a hand slide into his trousers.

 

"Don't make a noise, I wouldn't want my father or guards coming in." He whispered, Merlin nodded and awaited for Arthur to continue. As he did, finding Merlin's erection that grew and rubbed against his fabricated clothing. "You're very hard Merlin.." 

A gasp came from Merlin's mouth as he felt Arthur's hand grab onto his junk. "Arthur..!" He moaned. A hand slapped across his mouth. 

"Shhh," Arthur whispered into his ears, then biting onto the lobe. "One sound and we'll get caught..." Arthur began to stroke his servant without any hesitation, he could feel Merlin's saliva spill around his hand, followed with muffled moans.

 

Quickly picking up the pace in Merlin's pants, the prince felt a warm liquid around his hands. He slid his hand out, covered in Merlin's goopy liquid. "Don't tell me you haven't touched yourself," Arthur groaned into his ear. 

The princes removed his hand off of the now soaking wet mouth. "How would you know..." The servant gasped leaning against the prince. 

"You're come is thick, and by the looks of it you couldn't endure much, you came quick." Laughed the blonde man staring down the servant with his blue eyes. "Now it's you're turn to do me favor, get off the bed."

 

Merlin nodded and hopped on the bed standing around and watching Arthur parting his robe to the side. "On your knees, now." He growled, the younger man followed the orders and was on his knees in seconds. "Now, Merlin I'm going to ask you to do something." Arthur said opening his legs. "Make sure not to bite." 

Merlin swallowed hard, with Arthur's hard member right in front of him, he was unsure on how to start. Slowly his hand made its way to the shaft and began to slowly move upward. A groan came out of the older man, which was a good sign, or at least he hoped so.

Moving rather quicker now, Merlin felt he had gotten the hand of it but with confidence to high, he accidentally bent Arthur's thing. "The hell Merlin..." The prince grunted. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I'm sorry sire.." The servant mumbled looking down, face flushed red, along with his ears. He decided keeping a slow pace would be easier and perhaps better since it was his first time doing such things. 

 

The room was filled with silent huff sounds, although Arthur was enjoying the sloppy handjob, he looked like he was getting bored. Merlin decided to take a step forward and moved his head closer to the princes shaft and take the tip into his mouth. "Ahah... You actually did it.." 

 

Arthur let out a smirk as he watched Merlin sloppily suck on his hard area. "You're bad at this," Arthur complained moving a hand to Merlin's head making a fist in his hair. Merlin flinched at the pain inflicted on his head. "Does that hurt? Sorry." The prince said loosing the grip on the younger mans hair. 

Merlin made his way lower, but eventually couldn't go far enough because the prince is just way to big to fit all in his mouth. Arthur let out a disappointed sigh, yeah he was excited about getting oral from his servant, but was he any good at it? No.

 

"Merlin, let me do the rest." Arthur mumbled standing up and looking at the door making sure no one was watching. "Place your hands on my hips," Merlin listened and placed both hands on the smooth skin of the prince. 

 

"Can't we close the door first sire..?" Merlin asked, Arthur shook his head. "What? Why not?" He complained.

 

"It makes things more interesting, don't you think? More at risk." The prince laughed. Merlin didn't find it funny but figured it was more interesting. He took Arthur back into his mouth and adjusted his hands on the older mans hips.

Suddenly Arthur began to thrust slowly into the mouth of his servant, a tear ran down Merlin's face, and dropped onto the floor. Arthur noticed this and began to now ram into his mouth. 

 

Merlin's fingertips sank into the princes hips, trying to keep the balance between them. Merlin's face was now filled with tears, running all over his face and precome that dribbled onto his chin. 

 

The heat of Merlin's mouth made Arthur excited, as he was soon reaching orgasm. "Merlin..." He gasped quietly. "Merlin I'm going to..." He mumbled, placing two hands behind the Brunette boys head and slamming into his mouth in a faster speed before spilling his load inside making the younger man muffle cries of pleasure. 

 

Arthur pulled out of his 'lovers' mouth, watching his load drip down Merlin's mouth and onto the floor. "Merlin, spit it out." He said looking for a napkin.  
Merlin nodded and spat out the remaining liquid into the palm of his hand. "Here," Arthur said handing the servant a napkin. 

 

Without hesitation, Merlin grabbed the napkin wiping away the sticky substance from his hand. And licking the rest off his lip. Arthur grinned when he saw this.

 

"Tell me Merlin," Arthur said placing his knuckles against the servants cheekbones caressing them gently. "How would you like to be my princess?" He said biting onto his lip.

 

Oh god, Merlin loved when he but his lip. But a princess? "I'll never be a princess you prat, and I wouldn't want to be yours.." 

 

"Why not?" Arthur said grabbing Merlin by the arm and pulling him onto his lap. "I'd give you anything you'd want." The blonde hair whispered placing both hands on the brunette boys small hips. 

 

"I'm fine how I am, you should care more about yourself," Merlin moaned back. Arthur let out a laugh. Merlin's jaw tightened, and he puckered his lips waiting for a kiss. Arthur leaned in, but went lower kissing Merlin's neck, biting to mark his territory. 

 

"If you won't be my princess, then how about you become mine?" He mumbled onto the younger mans shoulder, making Merlin ticklish. "Please?"

 

"Of course," Merlin laughed wrapping arms around his princes neck. "Take me now Arthur," Merlin said cupping his hands around his now to believers face.

 

"I thought you'd never ask," Arthur laughed standing up and adjusting his robe. "I'll be right back," Arthur ran out of his chambers. "Guards! No one is to enter my chambers nor go near them for at least an hour or more until given the clear. Not even my father, understood?!" 

Merlin burst out laughing, as Arthur ran back closing and locking the door behind him. "What's so funny Merlin?" 

 

"Nothing you prat," Merlin said letting out a soft smile.

"You'll be eating those words," the prince mumbled quickly topping Merlin and pinning him against the bed. Arthur slid his hand down and unbuttoned the brown trousers and slowly slid them off his lovers thin legs and onto the floor. 

 

The servant was left with only a shirt, and his handkerchief. Arthur grabbed both of Merlin's legs placing them onto his shoulder and taking to fingers placing them near Merlin's mouth. "Suck on them," Arthur demanded.

 

Merlin did as he said and greedily took what was offered in front of him. Sucking on the fingers harshly before they where withdrawn from his wet mouth. Arthur lowered the fingers, tracing Merlin's thigh with the saliva and going lower reaching his behind area and pressing a finger against Merlin's certain area.

 

Slowly he slid a finger in wiggling it around and adjusting to the insides of his lover. Merlin arched his back upwards, with legs twitching. A second finger slid in, Arthur was now scissoring Merlin's insides. 

 

"Ahh.." Merlin moaned quietly, A smile grew on Arthur's face. 

 

"You don't have to be quiet anymore, everyone has been taken care of.." Arthur said sliding a third digit. "Let me hear you, come on..." Arthur mumbled thrusting his fingers slowly into Merlin's heat.

 

"Ahh.. No Arthur..!" The servant cried covering his mouth with one of his pale thin hands that shook. 

 

"You're shaking Merlin," Arthur purred, "you don't have to be afraid I know your secret.." Merlin froze for a second, perhaps Arthur knows he's a sorcerer.

 

"Arthur I... How'd you find out...?" Merlin asked. "Doesn't that change the way you feel.. Knowing your father banned It from camelot..?"

 

"What're you even going on about?" Arthur asked confused. Merlin sighed, maybe next time he could actually tell Arthur he had magic. "I was talking about you liking me, you should've said soemthing earlier, and what are you going in about."

"Oh nothing...!" Merlin laughed, Arthur raised an eyebrow and decided to toss that matter out of his head and focus on more better things like the servant in front of him. 

 

He figured Merlin was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out. "Merlin," Arthur said nudging his head near Merlin. Both captured we contact and instantly broke it with a kiss. 

 

Suddenly Arthur pressed his length against Merlin's opening, making Merlin pull back from the kiss to gasp. "Shhh.." Arthur whispered wrapping an around his servants head. second later Arthur was half way in. A cry escaped Merlin, it hurt like hell for him. "You'll get used to it soon, please endure the pain for today." 

 

"Uuhh.. I under.. I understand.." He gasped wrapping his arms around his neck. Arthur's was soon buried all the way deep inside, and paused for a moment to let Merlin adjust to the big member inside of him.

 

"I'm going to move, bare with me..." Arthur mumbled slowly backing out and then thrusting forward. "God Merlin... Loosen up..." He groaned. 

 

Merlin shook his head and just tightened his arms around his princes neck. "Arthur.." He gasped. "It's hurts..!" Arthur nodded and smacked both their lips together to help Merlin concentrate more on the kissing that anything else. 

 

Arthur quickened his pace and hit something against Merlin making him cry out loudly. "Merlin?" Arthur asked stopping. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah.. It just.." Merlin turned his face away in embarrassment. "Something happened.. I don't know but It felt good." He admitted. The prince smiled, knowing he had hit Merlin's Prostate. 

 

Thrusting faster this time, Arthur made sure to hit against Merlin's prostate, knowing both would gain pleasure from it. Once hitting it again, nails dug into his neck as his lover cried in ecstasy. 

 

"Arthur..!" Cried the servant as the prince continued to abuse Merlin's prostate with his thrust. Eventually Merlin's curled his toes and spilled onto his princes chest and onto his own tunic. 

 

Arthur's wasn't far behind, and continued to ram into his lover before spilling his load deep inside Merlin. Arthur pulled out and collapsed next to Merlin. Both panting heavily, the chamber was quiet for a minute before a laugh filled the room.

 

"That was fantastic Merlin," Arthur's said rolling over to face what now belonged to him. "No one is allowed to touch you in such way, do I make myself clear?"

 

"Yes sire," the younger man mumbled with a smile on his face. "Looks like I can't have that day off anymore, huh?" 

"Of course, but once you feel better you'll have to clean my chambers up." Arthur said pulling Merlin in for a hug. Merlin smiled and nuzzled against the warm skin, he felt safe with Arthur by his side. "And after my chambers are clean you may rest, my little princess."

 

"I told you not to call me that.." Merlin hissed, a laugh escaped both of their mouths. "Arthur what if your father found out..?"

 

"He won't, I assure you. If he does I'll run away with you, understood?" Arthur's whispered licking the dry tears off of Merlin's cheek. Merlin nodded and nuzzled more into Arthur's chest.

 

(1 hour later)

"Gaius my back is killing me, can you give me a potion of some sort?" Merlin complained walking into his chambers. Gaius turned around and raised an eyebrow.

 

"You seem happy today," Gaius mumbled turning around and clanking at bottles. "I assume everything went well with Arthur," he laughed. Merlin froze for a second. "I'm only joking my boy," Gaius laughed again.

 

"Right.." Merlin said scratching his head. Gaius handed Merlin and potion and he snatched it quickly wobbling to his room. 

 

"Oh my.." Gaius chuckled softly.


End file.
